


So good till it goes bad

by Volzayno (Creativewritings)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst, Bartender!Louis, M/M, RREALLY RUSHED I APOLOGIZE, SadLouis, nick is a great guy, un wanted louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativewritings/pseuds/Volzayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fufilling this prompt: Prompt three: bartender!louis. Lots of angst with sad!louis feeling unwanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	So good till it goes bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren_Elizabeth108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Elizabeth108/gifts).



> let me just start off by saying,if you hate this. Im sorry! Ask me if you want a new one and i'll do it outside the fic exchange. I was way too busy and i didnt have time to write it properlY IM SO SORRY

"Here you go, here’s your drink,” Louis told the man with a fake smile, his eyes flickering to his tip jar. But as usual, the guy left without much of a thank you or even a tip. It hurt, but Louis was _used_ to it. He was just there to fill your cup when you were empty. He wasn't that important. 

 

To make it worse, his partner for that night had ditched and left Louis on a Friday which happened to be the busiest of nights. It wasn’t like Louis would even tell his boss, what would he gain? 

 

Nothing, absolutely nothing at all because Louis is a pushover, you can count on him to cover for you because you know he won’t say anything.

Even if he was to say something, his boss wouldn’t bat an eye, giving Louis the typical talk.

 

“Oh Louis don’t snitch, he probably had something better to do than wait drinks.” And what did that make Louis. A sorry sucker who barely made enough to pay rent at the worse apartment of all time. He worked in a popular bar in the area; people used him to get free things and all that. Because it’s Louis.

 

_“Oh he won’t do anything. Don’t worry, just give him a tip and flirt. He will give you drinks on the house.”_

_“Louis is the guy you want, he’s so lonely that if you talk to him, he will give you a drink for free. I’m pretty sure you could talk him into anything. What a loser.”_

_“He’s a pushover, that’s the type you want.”_

 

He wishes those statements weren’t true; he wishes he didn’t hear them, but he does hear them, constantly. They hurt, of course they do. But what could Louis even do about them honestly?

 

“Could I have a Budweiser please?” 

 

Louis looked up at the man, surprised he wasn’t sweet talking right now. It was dim lighted inside the bar but Louis could see that he was quite skinny. His hair was a darkish brown and he had dark eyes to match.

 

“You sure that’s all you would want? No sweet talk to get a free drink?” Louis replied, grabbing a cup and filling it with his chosen drink.

 

The man laughed, and Louis looked a bit taken back.

 

 _No one has ever laughed at my words,_ Louis thought. It was actually quite _nice_ to hear. Even if Louis was being completely serious, someone thought he had a self deprecating form of humor. 

 

“Oh! You are not kidding. I thought you were kidding," he apologized and shrugged as Louis passed him his drink.

 

“Your cost is 5 pounds,” Louis told him, monotonously, the man slipping him a 10 pound note. Louis looked at him incredulously.

 

“I said 5 pounds sir, 10 is over the amount. Do you want five back?” Louis asked, taking the note in his hands.

 

“No, keep the change. By the way, the name is Nick. Nick Grimshaw,” Nick replied, Louis looking at him. 

 

He’s actually having a conversation with me, he hasn’t even left yet. Wow.

 

“Tip jar is empty, could use some foliage,” he spoke up, pushing in a 20 pound note. 

 

Now Louis thought this man was pulling his leg. What British man would willingly slip a twenty into a bartender’s tip jar without taking it out after and clamming it as some kind of joke?

 

“Mister, take your twenty back, this extra five is more than enough,” Louis said softly, trying to be assertive. Nick only shrugged and picked up his glass. A smile grew on his lips.

 

“The name’s Nick, love," was all he said before leaving. Louis watched him disappear into the crowd of people. It was unexpected for him to even have a talk with someone who wasn’t out for free things. 

 

It was kind of nice, _enjoyable_. That someone could sit down and listen to Louis talk. Even find his words humorous. Louis couldn't forget it and he wouldn't let himself forget Nick. It's been 20 minutes since he left and he was still thinking about him. 

 

It took him a minute to notice he was still holding the ten notes. He quickly put it in and took a five from the cash register, slipping it in his jeans pocket along with the twenty. 

 

Soon his shift was over and it was time for him to lock up. He closed the bar door and locked it. Making the long journey to his apartment, he pulled up his coat to protect him from the bitter winds of fall. At least his day wasn't that bad. A nice man talked to him and didn't use him. 

 

Louis entered his rundown apartment; it was a one bedroom type thing with a closet and a tiny space to watch TV. It wasn't luxury, in fact it was shitty. But it was a step up from the streets and that's enough for Louis. 

 

He walked into the kitchen, turning on the flickering light. He pulled out a bottle of scotch, contemplating whether to get a glass or drink it straight. 

 

He placed the bottle to his lips, taking a huge gulp. After all these years, alcohol was like water to Louis. Sure, he'd get drunk soon enough if he continued that way. But at least in those moments, everything would be blissful and not dimmer than his dark home. He took another swig before stumbling off to bed. 

 

 Tomorrow was Saturday, working from 4 to whenever the last guy decided to stop puking his guts out and go home. 

 

Louis could expect he was going to be alone, and he could expect no one was going to talk to him that day. 

 

He arrived around 3:30 pm to clean up the bar and wash the glasses down for the new work hour. He went behind the counter and started to clean the glasses, having a bit of fun stacking them. It was something he could do fast and pretty good. Guess that's what you gain from having to work two shifts.

 

He went to the bar door, unlocking it and going to quickly sweep the floor before it would be completely trashed. 

 

"Need help?" 

 

Louis head shot up. It was Nick from the night before. Louis quietly shook his head and went back to sweeping.

 

"It's only four pm. Why are you here?" Louis said softly, sweeping and not looking at Nick.

 

"Many are coming in soon Louis and they want drinks. Let me help," Nick pleaded with him, causing Louis to furrow his eyebrows. What did this man even gain from being nice to Louis? 

 

Louis looked at him and pushed the broom handle into his hands before going into the back of the bar to restock it up for the day. Usually this would be a task he wouldn’t do alone. When he first started here, everyone worked together. It was a system, but soon they found Louis weak spots, they use them to their advantage yet still earned pay equal to Louis'.

 

"Oh my, so sorry everyone," Louis said softly, trying to start everyone’s order.

 

_"I didn't order a beer, I wanted water."_

_"I didn't order water. I ordered a beer."_

_"You fucking suck. Do better,"_ one person said, giving Louis the finger.

 

Louis couldn't take it; there were way too many people for one. He wanted to fucking cry his eyes out and be alone. All this yelling wasn't needed, and Louis was bound to burst any time. Louis tried to start everyone drinks when he overheard: 

 

"Hey, Grimshaw is on the stage!"

 

Louis turned to the front, where the stage was located. It was for low E listed performers who wanted gigs. He watched Nick tap the mike.

 

"How's everybody doing?" The crowd roared.

 

At least it wasn't at him, Louis thought, managing to start everyone’s order properly without the feel of their words and shouts on Louis back.

 

"How many are there tonight?" Nick asked the crowd, Louis sitting back and watching him while he cleaned up his area of work.

 

“47 of you? Ok, did you hear the one about the 47 guys who walked into a bar?" The crowd laughed, and Nick smiled, taking a glance at Louis.

 

"How many people do you need to serve?" he mouthed to Louis, who raised his hands free of nothing.

 

"None," he mouthed back, going to restock as Nick went on a told more jokes. 

 

"Ok alright alright, In all honesty, your bartender Louis, who right now is probably getting things ready for all of you, is the greatest guy ever and deserves a round of applause. Cheers to you Louis. You are the best."

 

Louis chuckled slightly as he could hear everyone clapping. Although it was only an hour into his shift, he anticipated that it was going to be great.

                                                             

                                                                ***

 

He was wrong, it turned to shit. Soon there were so many guys flirting with him, getting near him, putting their hands on him. It was absolutely gross and Louis didn't want any part in it.

 

"Come on baby. I know you want this" one said, Louis almost about to throw up from that. The words, the man’s voice, He thought Louis would even touch him. Louis wanted recognition, but not like this. 

 

"Everybody please, do not touch me. I don't like it, if you want a drink that's fine. But no touching," Louis asserted, shakily. As everyone came closer, Louis felt like he couldn't breathe. Everyone was too close, the words becoming nothing more that noise to his ears. The room was spinning, the colors mixing into one. His body went pliant as he became weak. He wondered how he was even reminding himself to breathe.   


" _Fuck fuck fuck,"_ was all he could mutter. Before everything gradually faded to black.

                                                            

 

                                                                 ***

 

 

 

"Ah he's waking up!" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Look he's moving." 

 

"Well obviously he's moving. He fainted. He isn't dead Harry." 

 

"Huh?" Louis said softly, feeling discomfort in every inch of his body. There was a small blanket covering him as he was on assumedly couple of unopened boxes. He looked up at the two figures in front of him. One was Nick, and one-- _actually_ , he didn't know who that was. 

 

He had curly hair atop his head, pushed back by a USA flag headscarf. His eyes looked like the leaves on a summer tree; his loose shirt had three buttons open. His skinny jeans look really tight, his smile warm and inviting although Louis felt anything but those two words 

 

"Louis meet Harry. Best friend, terrible roommate," Nick joked, chuckling. wrapping an arm around Harry's neck as Harry gave him a look of hurt.

 

"Did I pass out?" was all Louis asked, Nick nodded.

 

"I think it was a panic attack, you fainted. So I called in this guy to do your shift while I stayed with you," Nick said. Louis sighed in relief before sitting up and groaning, the pain in his back from being laid on bottles now coming to bite him in the ass.

 

"Thank you all for your help. Now you can leave," Louis said weakly, but by the look on his face, Nick knew he meant business. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking at Nick before Louis spoke up again.

 

"I mean it's great Harry that you would come and do my job. Love that, wonder how many more tips you got than me, and Nick, it's great that you would go through all this effort just for me to become another one of your probably many fuck and passes but I decline. So please get out," Louis told the two taking a deep breath. 

 

"Louis, I’m trying to be nice, not take advantage of you," Nick said gently, leaning down to Louis who flinched when Nick tried touching him.

 

"That's what they all say. Please leave, it's closing anyways." Louis stood up, bracing himself on a wall.

 

"I mean if you insist. You can't stop me from coming into the bar." 

 

"But I can stop you from touching me and getting too close to me." 

 

Nick audibly sighed and shrugged, taking Harry out of room. Louis waited to hear the bell chimes before walking out of the back room and into the front, beginning to clean up. He took a glance at the tip jar, seeing that many bills were in there. 

 

 _At least I know I was right,_ Louis thought, taking the money out and placing it into his bag. He adjusted his coat and slipped it on, after walking out of the bar and locking it up, Louis made the walk back. 

 

Maybe he was way too harsh on Nick, but it was in protection of each other. Louis didn't want to be played, and even if Nick wasn't a player - that’s a big if- he was out of Louis league and Louis didn't want Nick knowing the real him.

 

He opened the door to the apartment complex, a sign on the elevator stating:

  
_"Broken, use the stairs."_

 

Louis internally groaned and made his way to the stairs. Its times like these he regretted living on the fifth floor. Finally after many flights, Louis was tired and read to fall asleep. He unlocked his door, locking it as soon as he got inside. 

 

He took of his coat and threw it onto the couch, taking the money out of his bag and putting it into the rent jar, taking a twenty for lunch tomorrow.  

 

He walked into the kitchen, turning on the lights and taking out his bottle of scotch and drinking the rest. He felt woozy but was in no means to even stay up. He was dead tired and tomorrow was the last day of the weekend. Long hours, but this time he prayed he wasn't alone.

 

                                                                        ***

 

It was only 7 PM and the bar was packed and full, his partner would be arriving around 9 to tell him the same excuse "I got some other work to do. Louis you can cover right?" And Louis will. He won't protest, protest to who?

 

"I'm so sorry" 

 

Louis didn't even look up, he knew who he was. Louis wasn't in the mood to talk to nick at all, he didn't want his patronizing ways. Louis has been living 5 years alone by himself and he still here and he's fine. 

 

 "Listen Louis, I'm trying to talk to you. Don't be difficult" 

 

Louis shot up, feeling a bit angry. 

 

 _Difficult?! I am being difficult?! No I'm being the person I am_. 

 

"Louis, talk to me" nick pleaded, Louis continued to ignore him. Nick sighed softly 

 

"Give me water please" 

 

" _Gladly_ " Louis glared at him, bitterly. Drawing him a glass of water and giving it him, making some of the water pour on to the counter

 

 

"Ok. Can we please talk?" Nick asked, coming behind the bar and grabbing Louis arm and dragging him into the backroom. Louis squirming under his grip, trying to push him off but it was no use.

 

"You aren't suppose to be here"

 

“But yet I am. Louis stop running away from me every time I do something nice. It’s infuriating to even try to talk to you” nick said frustration evident in his tone of voice. 

 

“Then don’t talk to me, I’m fine with being alone” Louis retorted, nick groaning.

 

“Louis I love this lone wolf type crap you’ve got on. Very attractive but sometimes, sometimes it’s nice to have a fucking friend there for you. Stop acting like no one cares for you and you are worthless, because guess what. I care!” nick shouted at him, not knowing what to do with his hands.

 

Louis sighed softly, maybe he had been pushing away nick for reason. Out of protection for each other, well maybe it was more for Louis than nick. But he not seeing the real Louis is better.

 

“Nick, you don’t need-“Louis tried to start

 

“Louis put away whatever pride you have. And listen to me. Listen to me very carefully. Yes I get it, you've been alone and mistreated your whole life. So opening up and letting someone in is hard for you. But you have to try. You have to try and be stronger, you have to try and stop letting everyone walk all over you. You have to sometimes stop pushing people away when they try. I've tried my best to be nice to you, not because I want to fuck you and leave you. It's because I want to be your friend. I want to get to know _you_ "

 

Nick said breathlessly, taking a deep breath when he finished. He scanned Louis face for any emotions.  

 

"Thank you. Thank you for that. Thank you for everything you've done. Thank you" Louis said. He hugged nick tightly. Nick hugging him back, smiling softly resting his chin on top of Louis head

 

Louis pulled away and smiled softly, nick smiling back and wrapped an arm around Louis neck 

 

"I've never seen you smile before. It's pretty" nick commented, the two of them walking to front. There stood Louis co worker, he smiled when Louis appeared 

 

"Louis hey? You can take over my shift right?" 

 

Louis looked over at nick who folded his arms, watching Louis. Waiting for him to make a move, ready to show nick he is trying. Trying to take control of his life

 

"Actually no I can’t. I can't take over it. I've got better things to do. With my friend nick here, So why don’t you actually do your job. Not that hard, but I don’t think you would know how. Since it’s been six long months before you have stood back here let alone touched and cleaned this beer glasses" Louis replied, turned back to nick smiling.  He shoved a beer glass into his hands

 

"It's your shift anyways. Have fun with the thirsty customers" Louis grabbed nicks hand and pulled him out the door.

 

Nick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Louis waist, the two of them walking down the street

 

"I'm shocked Louis, you managed to actually tell someone off.  Without fainting or panicking. I am impressed" 

 

Louis chuckled and punched him playfully in the side, Nick rubbing it gently, before pulling out his phone. Louis eyes widened as he saw nick start dialing

 

“Please tell me you are not call the cops on me; punching you in the side was a joke. I’m sorry” Louis said softly, feeling really guilty. If he hurt him he didn’t mean it.

 

“I’m not calling the cops, chill out, I’m calling harry. We are going out tonight, Im going to introduce you to the night scene and we are going to have fun you hear me?” nick told Louis, walking with him down the street.

 

 

Louis may go back to being a push over, and his apartment is still shitty at the end of the day, but for the first time in years. He feels like he has a friend and maybe, that’s just all he needs.

 

_Fin_


End file.
